Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 June 2019
21:51-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:52-04 Henlo 21:52-08 OKAY 21:52-19 Yey 21:52-26 I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A RP XD 21:52-36 BASICALLY 21:52-38 Oh no XD 21:53-23 Luna (or Jade) Begins to fall for someone else, and Kai (or Cole) Have to get them back (or in the reverse way XD) 21:53-31 HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 21:53-44 HMMMMMMMMMMMMM 21:54-03 (Rare footage of Temmie calculating what might happen) 21:54-11 THE LEGGIES "HMM" TO ASSERT THEIR DOMINANCE 21:54-21 TW38 IS A LEGGY CONIFMED 21:54-22 XD 21:54-26 MEEP 21:54-34 YES 21:54-38 ACCEPTED 21:54-38 21:54-46 YEY 21:54-56 Luna starts liking Sam 21:54-58 Yes 21:55-01 OH NO XD 21:55-03 Then she slaps him 21:55-07 At the end 21:55-11 And hus Kai 21:55-15 XD 21:55-16 *Hugs 21:55-26 YES 21:55-31 OKAY PMS XD 21:55-40 So, basically the Sade (Sam X Jade) Storyline, but in reverse? 21:55-48 Yes....? 21:55-51 Idk XD 21:55-58 Yes, I have come up with a ship name 21:55-59 Also 21:57-00 The "sade" storyline is in the tw38\ngp universe, where Sam has a Crush on Jade, Jade slowly falls for Sam, then realizes her mistake XD 21:57-09 ITS CANON, READ THE ARTICLES 21:57-10 XD 21:58-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:58-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:00-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:01-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:01-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:01-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:02-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:02-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:03-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:04-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:05-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:05-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:07-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:07-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:21-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:27-22 Im watching "Into The Spider-Verse" 22:28-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:28-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:28-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:28-57 OOOOOO, NICE 22:29-14 Heard it's really good :3 22:30-11 Nvm 22:30-26 The website is broken cri 22:31-06 F 22:31-08 Rip 22:31-12 Meep 22:32-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:33-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:34-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:35-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:36-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:36-20 OH, BTW-- 22:37-21 I WAS THINKING OF DOING AN "AJ RARES OVER FRIENDS" SKIT, WOULD YA WANNA JOIN? YOU'RE THR ONLY PERSON WHO I TRUST TO GO ALONG WITH EVERYTHING THAT'S CURRENTLY ONLINR 22:37-24 XD 22:38-54 Meep 22:40-12 TW38 22:40-18 YOU HERE XD 22:46-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:48-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:52-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:52-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:52-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:53-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:53-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:57-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:57-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:57-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:57-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:06-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:25-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:48-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:50-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:50-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~